Spying On Klaine
by acciojubjubbird
Summary: Uses characters from cpcoulter's Dalton. Reed and Shane attempt spying on Kurt and Blaine with... interesting results. Rane fluff with hints of Klaine. Story is hopefully better than the summary. My first fic!


**Spying on Klaine**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Reed& Shane, those belong to Ryan Murphy & cpcoulter, respectively**

Reed van Kamp was flustered. For one thing, he still hadn't finished his French homework and Murdoch was going to kill him. For another, he had a gallery in less than a month and he had absolutely nothing prepared. And lastly, he was currently accompanied by Shane Anderson.

It wasn't that Shane was annoying; in fact, he was being rather quiet, which was rare for Shane. It was just that, well, it was _Shane_. The younger Anderson was head over heels for Reed, and Reed had absolutely no idea what to do about it. He definitely knew he liked Shane. Romantically. A lot. But beyond that, he didn't have a clue.

Shane was sitting, watching quietly as Reed attempted to complete Murdoch's essay so he could move on to some painting. Quietly, that is, until Kurt and Blaine strolled by, not noticing Reed and Shane as they chatted in that cavity-inducing way of theirs.

"Hey," Shane broke the silence, "wanna go find out what Blaine & Kurt are doing?"

Reed's eyes widened, "Are you insane?" he squeaked.

Shane seriously considered the question, "Maybe a little bit," he admitted.

"Kurt will kill us!" responded Reed.

"Not," Shane grinned and paused dramatically, "if he doesn't find out." Reed looked at him doubtfully; Reed wasn't exactly famous for his stealth.

"Come on," Shane said, choosing his words carefully, convincing Reed was like coaxing a turtle out of its shell. "You've been working all day, and downing almost as much coffee as the Stuarts. And you don't even _like_ coffee! Besides, you're with me, the stealth master!" he struck a ridiculous ninja pose and Reed grinned in spite of wanted to, (it was Shane, so duh, of course he wanted to) but, he had a lot to do. He really didn't want his mother to think he was falling behind, because then she might force him out of the Warblers, and he seriously had _no_ desire for that to happen. If that happened, Reed would start to lose himself, and cease to be anything for than Reed van Kamp, heir to a fashion empire. Pushing away these dark thoughts, he didn't protest when Shane seized his hand and they dove behind a bush. _Or maybe it was a shrub, _Reed thought, _what's the difference between a bush and a shrub anyway? _

Despite the fact he wasn't protesting, that didn't mean he was completely comfortable with this escapade. "We are so dead," he groaned quietly. But apparently not quietly enough as Shane gave him a small _shhh_, and went back to eavesdropping.

"Hey, look a dandelion," they overheard Kurt say in his high countertenor voice, "Gonna make a wish?" he teased to Blaine.

"Hmmm, nope," Blaine replied.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Because silly, I've got everything I need here with you."

"They are so sweet I seriously may be getting cavities." he whispered whilst attempting to bat away a couple of leaves blocking his view without alerting either halves of Klaine to their presence. "I think we need a better vantage point," he whispered. Reed saw his companion's eyes dart around for a new spot from which to invade his friends' privacy.

"There," he finally responded pointing at a small tree adjacent from their targets' position.

"Climb a tree?" Reed whispered hesitatingly.

"Unless you don't want to of course," Shane hastily added, not wanting to pressure Reed lest he scare him back into his metaphorical turtle shell. Also, Reed was known to injure himself drinking soda, so tree-climbing might not be a very suitable activity for the accident prone artist.

Reed considered it; tree climbing was _not_ his strong suit, quite the opposite really. Once when he was ten, he'd climbed a tree on a dare from one of his mother's business associate's children. The boy had been a seriously huge jerk, and hadn't left Reed alone until he had been pressured into heading up the tree. This tree hadn't been particularly tall, but ten year old Reed had still fallen and broken his arm anyway. His mother had_ not_ been very thrilled about that one. But…on the other hand, on this particular day, Reed felt a strange desire to prove himself.

So, he surprised both Shane _and_ himself by replying, "No, it's alright. Let's go."

A wide-eyed Shane blurted out, "Are you sure?" Reed hesitated for several for several seconds, but in the end, nodded with a steely look in his eye.

They waited for both of Kurt and Blaine to turn away, then dashed from their bush/shrub/whatever-it-was to right behind the tree. Reed's climb was lumbering and slow, but he eventually made it up and settled awkwardly on a branch. Next came Shane, he wasn't a ninja, but in comparison to Reed's climb, he might as have been one.

"Alright, you okay?" Shane directed the question towards Reed.

Reed glanced down, and felt a strong sense of vertigo. Reed was not overly fond of heights although, with his track record, that made a lot of probably should have thought about that _before_ climbing the tree. "Ummm…" he trailed off. All of a sudden, Reed heard a loud CRACK! Reed gasped and, if possible, his sense of unease escalated. To make matters worse, Kurt seemed to have heard the noise and had turned his attention to their tree. Then it came again, CRACK! "Shane…" Reed started.

"Yes, what is – AHHHHHHH!" that last part was due to the fact that the tree branch Shane had been spying from had snapped, and he'd been sent tumbling. It was a wonder he hadn't broken anything as he plummeted towards the earth. His landing had been… less than graceful, he landed with a _thud_ on his back, a little battered, but intact for the most part.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Reed, forgetting to keep his voice down. But it no longer mattered, since Shane's fall and subsequent scream had been more than enough to get Kurt & Blaine's attention.

"What the-"began Blaine as he came over to check out what happened, "Shane?! What are you doing here?!" he demanded angrily.

"Uhhh, falling?" Shane supplied thickly, "Oh, hi Blaine. Why are you spinning like that?" As you can tell he was a bit stunned at the moment.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt caught with them, and caught sight of the younger Anderson on the ground. "Shane?! What..? Why…? Were you _spying_?!" he finally regained the ability to speak clearly. Kurt Hummel was not happy.

His thoughts turned to the voice he'd heard exclaim earlier, that hadn't sounded like Shane, so who…? Kurt looked up, and sure enough, perched precariously on a branch was Reed van Kamp attempting to make himself as small as possible. "REED!" Kurt shouted. Okay, shouted is a bit of an understatement, Kurt's voice reached higher volumes than it had during his first encounter with Tabitha. Personally,Reed was surprised that was even possible. Several frightened birds nearby were so alarmed they flew out of their nests. And miles away in Lima, Ohio, Brittany S. Pierce mumbled, "My unicorn's upset, I feel a disturbance in the force." The people around her just stared.

Back at Dalton, the silence that followed spoke volumes, Reed blushed a furious shade of red (and a bit green with nausea), Shane laughed nervously, and an outraged Kurt glared daggers at them both. The uncomfortable quiet was broken by a familiar crackling sound. Reed's branch was breaking. _Now _Reed blanched going from red, to green, to white, so quickly it was vaguely reminiscent of a chameleon. Shane snapped back to his senses faster than a rebounding rubber band.

"Reed," he soothed, "calm down, I need you to jump."

"Jump?" Reed gulped, the thought of jumping had him turning green again.

"Calm down," Shane repeated in the type of voice one would use on a frightened animal, "I'm not going to drop you. Trust me."

_Trust me _the words echoed in Reed's head. This was Shane, who was always there to catch him. So, he steeled himself, took a breath, and _did_ catch him, he just fell over afterwards. As a result of which, Reed and Shane were now in a battered heap. "Ugh," Reed groaned, "that hurt."Shane spoke, "Well, at least I didn't drop you."At this, Reed burst out laughing, and Shane was slightly worried he'd been concussed.

"Uh, are you okay?" he blurted out.

"Fine…Thanks"

"No problem, I'll always be there to catch you," Shane rambled, "I mean, if you need catching. Not to say you're clumsy, I mean you are, but, _wait!_ I don't mean that in a mean way. I mean, wait what do I mean? Er,-"

"I trust you." The two of them shared an unusual look, though not necessarily a bad one. However this was interrupted by a small cough behind them.

"_Pardon me_," said Kurt through gritted teeth, still blazing with fury_. "But if you've both recovered, I'd like to know what you were doing in that to tree?!"_

"_You know, Kurt"_ said an also outraged Blaine, "_I'm rather curious to know that too…"_

"Run!" Shane shouted, and he and Reed ran off as fast as they could.

They didn't run fast enough.

**A/N: HI, acciojubjubbird here, so how's that for, my first fic? Extremely fluffy, I know. Sorry if they're kinda OOC, and I apoligize for any format/grammar mishaps. Like I said, first fic. Anyway, props go to cpcoulter and her amazing fic Dalton with its amazing OCs . Thanks for reading, please review! Seriously, I'm begging please review me! **


End file.
